New World
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Life is miserble for the gang as they are test subjects with no happiness but when yuri is added to the group he promises to make a better world. Can he keep his promise and make them happy.
1. Chapter 1

**EXPERIMENTS**

" BACK IN YOUR CAGE". The guard yelled throwing Yuri back into his cell. " Ow". " stay here". " ow my arm". "Hey

are you ok". A hand out to Yuri he grabbed it and pulled up. " thank you…". " Wolfram Bielefeld and these are my

brothers Conrad Weller and Gwendal Voltaire your new". " yah I'm Yuri Shibuya". "hello". " I don't even know

why I'm here I was home with my family an then I was here". " yah that's what happened to us". Yuri turned to

see a guy, a young child, and a girl. " hello my names Yosak Gurrier and this is Greta and Gisela Christ". " hi". "

hello". " hi can you tell me where we are". " we belong to the government for testing". " well this won't do". "

ah". " we should leave". " EH are you crazy". "nope". " well I think we should stay". A man with white hair said. "

Günter". " well I don't want to stay here". "and what is your plan". A girl with a boy says. " i'm Ken Murata". " I'm

Ulrike". "well I need your help". " oh". " he he he". " ah". " Wolfram lay down and die". " isn't that mean". " just

lay down and pretend to die". " ok". He laid down and pretend to pass out. "now what". " GUARDS WE'VE GOT

SOMEONE DOWN". They heard guards running toward the gates so Yuri hid in the dark. " WHO'S DOWN". As

soon as the door opened Yuri grabbed the beating stick and hit the guards over the heads. " let's go". " tough

kid". They ran out hitting a few guards with the help of Yosak. " up here". They hit the doors. " they're locked". "

move I've got this". After they moved Wolfram summoned fire and burned through the door. " cool Wolf". " Let's

hurry". They ran and helped each other over the gate. "STOP IT THERE". " I've got them". Gwendal made the

ground move and collapsed on them. " ow note don't make him angry". " Yuri". Wolfram helped him over after all

the girl. Yuri climbed down the gate Wolfram after him. Wolframs foot got caught causing him to fall. " ah".

"WOLFRAM". Yuri caught Wolfram who now carried a blush. " thanks Yuri". " let's go Conrad, Gwendal, Yosak".

They swiftly climbed it and jumped. " HURRY TO MY HOUSE". Yuri ran with Wolfram in his arms. "Yuri I can walk". "

it's fine and it's faster plus how are we sure you didn't break an ankle". " ah". He turned beat red and hid his

face. "let's stop and hid some where". "hai and I can look at Wolframs ankle". "your a doctor". " some what".

They stopped in an abandoned house rest. " here Wolfram". Yuri place Wolfram on a couch and a green glow

erupted from Gisela's hands as they hovered above Wolfram's ankle. " I'm ok really". " your ankle says you

sprained it". " ah". " I'll wrap it for you but you mustn't walk". " I'll carry him". Yuri volunteered. " Yuri". " very well

now we need something to wrap it". " use my shirt it's the cleanest here". Yuri said taking his shirt off making

Wolfram blush. " well maybe we can help heal him with our spiritual power". Ulrike said. " Shibuya we should

leave if we want to make it undetected". " ok let's check the territory and then head out when it's cleared". " ok".

" I'm glad to be out of that place it's horrible". " yah it gave me nightmares". " having a child in prison". " it's

because my family was killed and no relatives who would miss someone who never exist". "even if you have no

one to vouch doesn't mean you don't exist". " eh". " our mothers probably dead". Gwendal said. " my mother

died when I was young she was my only parent". " me and you Shibuya were forced from our homes". " I was

raised with girls no parents". Ulrike said. " my father and I were taken together". Gisela said pointing to Günter. "

hu he's your father". "adopted". " Shibuya we should go". Murata said. " Hai". He threw Wolfram on his back. "

don't drop me Wimp". " I won't". " now let's go". "hurry I don't want to go back".


	2. Chapter 2

ESCAPE TO A NEW WORLD

" where are we going to go". Wolfram asked tiredly. " my house". " ah so Yuri what happened after you were

taken away". " I don't remember they hit me over the head with a gun". "Owie Yuri that must of hurt". " I'm fine

now it stopped hurting after they shot me with that medication". " I hate that part it's to prep you for the real

dosage". " yah it's good you escaped before you got the actual dose". "yah a wimp like you wouldn't have lasted  
>a day". " I'm not a wimp". " are too and there's no changing it". Wolfram said stuck up like but tightened his grip<p>

around Yuri. " my house is another block our so". " Yuri what if your family was…". Conrad started. " was what". "

eh". " was killed wimp". " then I would hope they're deaths were fast so they wouldn't have suffered andand I

would also hope they're happy now". " ah". I would also hope they're happy now". " ah". " come on guys stay

positive and hurry". " how can we stay positive when the worlds only negative". Greta said. " something good

will happen someday". Wolfram yawned and started to fall when Yuri caught him. He started sliding when Yuri

caught him by moving his hands to Wolfram's butt to hold him up. "EH". " you ok". " yah". Wolfram hid his blush in

the back of Yuri's shirt. "we're here". It looked like a normal house on the outside but a foul stench came out of

it . Yuri unlocked the door and opened it to a dark space. He turned on the lights and the blood splatter on the

wall showed. " EH". They went into the next room and found the bodies their hands were broken, fingers, and

head cut off. The were cut into different parts but you could only make out that there was 2 bodies his parents.

"SHO CHAN SHORI". He ran upstairs and through the hall. He dropped his hand from Wolfram causing him to loss

his support. " Yuri". He fell off Yuri's back and to the floor. " Yuri… Yuri". Yuri ignored his calls and ran into a room.

He got up and started limping to the door but fell. " ow". He got up and began to run while limping in the

process. He was about to fall forward and hit the floor again when someone caught him. " sorry Wolf". It was

Yuri. " wimp". He lifted Wolfram onto his back and made sure he was holding him. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH". Greta

and Gisela screamed bloody murder. " ah". They ran down stairs to see the guards. " they found us". "let's go".

They grabbed Greta by the arm. " OW OWIE LET GO". A sudden wind blew strongly from the center of the room. "

Yuri". " touching a child not your own is a crime in my eyes". His eyes went narrow and his hair grew. The wind

grew stronger Wolfram started to slide off. " YURI I CAN'T HOLD ON". In a flash Yuri was holding Wolfram bridal

style. " ah". " I tell you once let the girl go or you'll pay with your lives". " would Yuri take a life". " this isn't Yuri".

" no". " you chose your fate". Water broke away from the pipes and flooded the room. The water splash over the

guards dragging them away. " ah". " water". Greta played in it. " They have soiled this world with pure sin so we

will make a new world starting here". "ah". " Gwendal, and Wolfram I need your elements to help me". " ah".

"hai". " We'll start at the beginning to purify the world". " step back". Wolfram shot fire into a twister that Yuri

had built setting fire everywhere. Yuri used his water to put the fire out and Gwendal used the earth to smash

the earth flat. They did this through out the nation and else where. People did survive this humans and the

people just like them. " this day a new nation was born".


	3. Chapter 3

NEW LIFE

5 years later

Yuri stood up off his bed and walked into the washroom. He took a shower and just finished putting on his

uniform when someone knocked at the door. " come in". " Yuri Heika". "oh Wolfram come in". " I have your

schedule for the day". " alright tell me". "7-10: you are going to sign documents for new country's 11-12: lunch1-

4: you are assigning new rulers to the remaining country's5-7: dinner8-10: sometime to yourself and probably

Greta…". " well she loves her new father". " yes she does". " I think she likes you as a father as well". " EH". " so

how's things going around Ulrike and Murata have their temple, we have our castle, our own race, neighboring

country's following us, and humans making peace with us". " I see your fond of humans". Wolfram said a little

angry and hurt. "my mother was human". " oh sorry". He said relaxing. " don't be the day they died our country

was built and plus I still have the most dear things with me". " Greta, Conrad, Günter, Gisela, Gwendal, Yosak,

Murata, and Ulrike". " you forgot the most special person". Wolfram's heart sank and he felt on the verge to

tears. " who". "oh I don't remember Wolf… something Wolfrun, Wolfran, oh I remember Wolfram yep that his

name". " eh me". Wolfram believed it was a prank but also thought it was real. " I'm the special person… what

special kind of person am I". " someone very close to my heart". " please king stop playing tricks and get

dressed". Wolfram turned to leave when something grabbed his wrists an pulled him close. " EH". " Wolf stay I

want you here with me". " ah Yuri Heika". He pulled him into a hug. "come on stop being childish". "Wolf". "

what". He said standing up. Suddenly Yuri strikes his cheek, Wolfram utterly confused grabbed his cheek. " what

was that for". " it's the new way for nobles to propose". "what why would you make it that". "it's simple". " ow

that hurt why test on me". " I wasn't testing it hm". "EH". " Wolf I just proposed". " ah Wha". " give me your

answer by the end of the day". " how do I answer". "you dene the slap to say no accept it means yes I'll see

you". He said and left Wolfram who was baffled by this. " Yuri Heika more papers needing a signature by today".

" Gwendal so many can someone else help". "sorry they need the kings signature to go through". " ah let's get

this over with". It was much faster to write in his own new language but harder. Once the clock hit 10 Yuri

dismissed everyone for lunch and quickly left. He was walking alone when he noticed Wolfram walking so he ran

up. " Hey Wolf". " ah". " I want you to come to the new rulers assignment". " oh ok". Yuri left for lunch leaving

Wolfram once again baffled. " Greta how are you I've missed you". "Daddy". She ran up and hugged him. "

Hello". " Yuri Heika lunch is served". " I see". " come sit next to me daddy". " ok". " so do you know who your

assigning land to". " yes I've made good choices". " hm". " ha I have a huge surprise for you brothers". " EH".

Yuri snickered as he ate making them stare. Finally time came where they had to accompany Yuri into the throne

room for the assigning. " well first land north goes to Christ". " father". " next Voltaire". "ah brother". " he's

strong, single minded, and he can appear old way to many wrinkles Gwendal". " ggrr". " next Bielefeld". "ah me

Yuri". " your loyal someone who I can trust". " ah". " next Spitzweg". " ah". " unfortunately Stoffel couldn't make

so he sent a blood relative". " ah". You could hear heels hitting the concrete. " hm right on time as I thought". "

Yuri". The doors opened to a women resembling Wolfram. " ah". " Cecillie Von Spitzweg". " mother". " oh My

boys".


	4. Chapter 4

REUNION AND PIE

"My boys". She ran up and hugged them. " your all so grown up even my little Wolfie". " Mother we thought you were dead". " heavens no like they could kill our kind". " we're demons so they wouldn't have been able to imprison us any longer". " Yuri Heika met me a few days ago and it came to the point were you boys came up". " Yuri". " I actually was searching for her I knew if she was the mother of you 3 then she would have survived". " ah". " thank you Yuri Heika". " hm we got one more Densham Karbelnikoff who has sent his sister Anissina to help us with science". " Anissina Karbelnikoff is coming". Gwendal said a little spooked. " yes". " Gwendal has had past run in's with Anissina and every time he gets blown up in one of her contraptions". " eh". " YURI HEIKA". They heard a girl yell. " oh that must be her". " oh no". The doors bursted open. " Heika I'm here". " I heard you". " oh Gwendal". " EH". " looks like I have my test dummy". " EH". "I've been thinking a lot on the way here". " please notify me if you want to go out of standards and don't ruin the castle lab". " Hai come Gwendal". " EH save me". " actually it's about dinner so Gwendal show her the lab and she'll start tomorrow". " hai". Yuri started to walk down from his throne when he stopped and looked at Ceillie". " Lady Ceillie is something wrong". " eh why would you think that". " for the past 20 years the years I can remember that face was always somewhere when someone's worried". " eh". " Mother". " well there's been a drought in Spitzweg the past few weeks and the inhabitants are running out of water an saying we aren't delivering it to them". " I see they getting restless and do you know what could have cause this". " I don't know the weathers been perfect like always". "Mother". " what is Stoffel doing about this". " he says he's working on it but I never see him do any work and nothings becoming better only worse". " hm shall we leave tomorrow". Yuri said and continued walking. " Yuri Heika whats your game". " Wolfram". " oh I'm not playing one this is my world I created for happiness so I want to keep everyone happy". He said strolling out. " Wolfram". " let's go dinner". "yah". They left for dinner having a full table. " Günter how is Greta doing in class". " she's amazing sometime she already knows". " well of course she's my daughter". " ah". "adopted". " oh". " where did you meet". " in the cell". " oh". " SHIBUYA". " oh". " oh no". " Murata". " Hey Shibuya i've got something to tell you". " hm". "about". " alright I'm coming". "daddy". " I'll be back shortly". As Yuri walked out Wolfram was watching with curiosity. " hey Wolfram what's wrong you've been silent and nice today". " What I'm nice… sometimes". A little blush played on his cheeks. " ah my little Wolfie". Cecillie ran up and hugged Wolfram. " ah w…wait". But his words didn't reach and he was squished. " ah". " mother calm down". She released Wolfram with a little pout on her face. Meanwhile with Yuri and Murata. " So Shinou created the old world hm". " careful some of his followers might be after you". " I will have a safe return to the temple". " I will watch your back as well as our comrades". " yes I would never let any of them get hurt". " well I bid you a night". " as well". They separated and Yuri entered a room full of commotion. " I JUST DON'T LIKE BEING HUGGED". " AH WOLFIE". " I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT". "stop being a brat". Gisela said pushing a plate of food in Wolfram's face. " oh". " HOW DARE YOU". He threw a plate at her but she ducked and it hit Greta. " EH GRETA SORRY". Gisela splashed water on Wolfram's face. " if that's the way you want to play". He threw a plate on her head. " HEY". Günter threw a plate at Wolfram. " GÜNTER". " ha". Suddenly a food fight broke out Wolfram getting hit the most and Greta getting it all over her. Not only her but everyone and everything. Yuri observed from the door way and silently laughed. " GISELA". Wolfram threw a plate at her and she ducked down in time to fly over her and at Yuri. Yuri got hit in the face by a piece of pie and everyone stopped dead. " EH YURI HEIKA". " how long has he been there". " since the food started to fly who threw this one". Wolfram slowly raised his hand. "who started it". Gisela followed Wolfram's action. " where's Greta". She followed what both of them did. " line up". They swiftly got out of their chairs and lined up in front of him as the others watched. " Conrad". Yuri held up 2 fingers as they looked down. " I'll give you 2 punishment". "EH punishment". They both said and looked up getting a pie in their faces. " ah". " HA HA HA". " EH". " now Gisela clean Greta off Wolfram you clean the pie off my face the rest off you get baths and go to bed". " hai". They said and scurried out. " Gisela give Greta a bath". " yes". She pulled Greta out of the room leaving only Wolfram and me alone". " well". " ah sorry". Wolfram started washing Yuri's face with a towel the maid gave him. " have you made a choice". "eh". " meet me in my room after taking a shower". " yes". " and Wolfram". He grabbed Wolfram's hand on his face". " be careful". " I will". Yuri swung him around just in time for an arrow to miss him. " now go shu shu". " ok Yuri Heika". Wolfram walked off and Yuri turned around to look at the arrow. " so your after my friends ha you'll regret the day you targeted us". Yuri grabbed the arrow and smashed it.


End file.
